The present invention relates to covers for electronic devices.
Electronic devices have become more robust and durable, enabling them to be used in extreme working environments. Cases have been designed to help protect these devices from debris, from impact, and from other harmful external forces. Mounts have also been designed to support electronic devices for use in harsh environments.